


Dark Green is for Nostalgia

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Dark Green, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nostalgia, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	1. Chapter 1

Swell, swell, swell. Two cheeks swell and puff out.

Pofpp!

A giggle follows, "Again! Again!"

Swell, swell, swell. Two cheeks swell and puff out.

Pofpp!

A giggle is now uncontainable laughter 

"Hey come here a second" the oldest says

Two cheeks deflate, laughter slowly dissipates

"Coming" 

The moment is forgotten with ease, only to be remembered on accident.

Memories are like gardens, they can be ripe or rotten depending on how they are nurtured, they can be forgotten or infamous.

"Hey remember this?"

Swell, swell, swell. Two cheeks swell and puff out.

Pofpp!

An eye brow raises, gone is the child like innocence.

Nevertheless a voice replies, "Again!"

 


	2. Another Take

It fills one with sadness and longing for better days.

Of course, that moment, that time, was in fact not better days.

But you can't hope but wish the memory to become now.

In a fit of desperate filtering, a hopeless time becomes a glimmer of hope.

You see, outside of the laughs I so fondly talk of you'll find screams of irrational blame. 

Hiding behind the giddy joy I feel when I reminisce is fear.

How can I be nostalgic when right around the corner of every memory is anger. So much anger.

Somehow beyond all expectations, I find myself doing such.

 


End file.
